A multi-core processor is a processor with two or more processing units (may be referred to as “cores”) that can read and execute program instructions. A multi-core processor may be able to run multiple instructions at the same time, providing parallel computing that may be appreciated in various operating environments.
It is noted, however, that a multi-core processor may introduce certain types of interferences not typically encountered in a single-core processor. For example, a set of program instructions (may be referred to as a “hosted function”) running on a multi-core processor may interfere with operations of one or more other hosted functions running on the same and/or different cores of the multi-core processor. It is noted that interferences as such may derate the computation capacity of the multi-core processor.